


The Child Becomes the Caretaker

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Fe!MC/Ryuji named their son Goro and this is their story [19]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, FeMC - Freeform, Gen, Genderbending, Mother-Son Relationship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: Akira's sick, so her son tries to take care of her.





	The Child Becomes the Caretaker

“How can I help?”

“Just, uh… take that soup in to your mom.” Ryuji poked at the lump of… whatever, Goro thought, watching his dad try to cook. “I’m glad I just had to heat up the soup,” Ryuji continued. “This is a disaster…” Goro shook his head with a smirk and collected the bowl of soup from the table.

Trust Akira to get sick _right_ at the beginning of flu season. She’d joked about getting it out of her system early, but no laughing matter when she was still confined to bedrest and dad didn’t know how to cook anything besides rice. Something _he’d_ never picked up from his mom, evidently.

“Hey.” Goro rapped his knuckles against the bedroom door and peeked in. “Dad made soup.” He looked down at it. “Dad heated up some soup.”

“Oh.” Akira yawned, carefully pushing herself up to sit. “Thought I smelled something…”

“I think you smell what was supposed to be _our_ dinner,” Goro said under his breath, setting the bowl aside to help fix Akira’s pillows.

“Oh no.”

“We’ll just have Big Bang.” He shrugged.

“You can’t have Big Bang every night…”

“Just ‘til you’re better.” He grinned, and picked up the bowl of soup again. “Here, though. This seems okay.”

“No Big Bang for two weeks after I’m better,” Akira murmured, and gave him a weak smile as he transferred the bowl into her hands.

“What? No! Nightly challenges!” She silenced him with a look, and Goro laughed as he perched on the edge of the bed. No, he didn’t _really_ do the challenges every night. Their food wasn’t that good. But he was going to beat Akira’s record one day, dang it. One day. “How are you feeling?” he continued, reaching out to press his hand against her forehead.

It was a motion he remembered from when he was sick– he’d gotten sick often enough as a kid– and apparently one that mom did too; she smiled softly beneath his touch and reached up to pat his hand.

“The child becomes the caretaker.”

Goro shrugged. “Gotta do something to keep your mind off this, yeah?”

Akira huffed a laugh, picking up the spoon. “I’m okay. Just tired. Achy.” She swallowed a mouthful of soup and looked up at him thoughtfully. “You tried to take care of me and your dad when you were little, too.”

“Huh?”

“When you were a baby,” she said, between another bite of soup, “if we were sick, you would sit and babble at us like you were trying to have a conversation. Like you were trying to distract us or something. It was cute. It made us laugh.”

“Oh.” That… was kind of embarrassing. Had he really done that? As long as it had helped, he guessed…

“Speaking of making us laugh, you used to take your diaper–”

“ _Thanks_ , mom,” he interrupted quickly, ears burning. “Just… eat the soup and get better or something. Jeez…”

Akira laughed tiredly, and Goro rolled his eyes as he fixed the blankets around her.

**Author's Note:**

> God bless Sakamoto Goro


End file.
